


It'll Be Alright

by bravest_person_in_Wonderland



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Feels, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so sleep-deprived I'm just a gremlin at this point, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References Audio 062: The Last, Short One Shot, fic of a fic, honestly idk, major spoilers for The Last and Caerdroia, no beta we die like men, post audio 063: Caerdroia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest_person_in_Wonderland/pseuds/bravest_person_in_Wonderland
Summary: A sequel to dragonwings948's alternate ending to The Last,I Thought I'd Lost You.~The day after they got the TARDIS back, Charley asked a question:“What happened to you on Bortresoye?”
Relationships: Eighth Doctor & Charley Pollard, Eighth Doctor & Charley Pollard & C'rizz, Eighth Doctor/Charley Pollard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously, go read I Thought I'd Lost You before you read this, I literally wrote this based on some of the stuff from that fic. (And it's really really good anyway and you definitely want to read it. XP)

The day after they got the TARDIS back, Charley asked a question:

“What happened to you on Bortresoye?”

The Doctor instantly froze, such a distinct difference from the cheerful whirlwind he’d been just a moment before that C’rizz looked up from the bookshelf he was perusing.

“I ah...” the Doctor cleared his throat. “What do you mean?”

Charley crossed her arms, frowning up at him from the chair she was sitting in. “You were acting rather odd when you finally showed up.” That was an understatement. She thought again about how tightly he’d clung to her for that handful of seconds, almost desperately, and the torment she’d seen in his eyes. It sent a pang of _something_ through her, but she ignored the feeling. “What happened?”

“I- It… It wasn’t exactly what happened to me.” He wouldn’t look at her. She shared a confused glance with C’rizz, who took a few steps nearer, but stayed silent.

“It was…” the Doctor hesitated. “It was a game,” he finally spat, “a cruel, evil game.”

Charley felt a sense of foreboding shiver down her spine. Something really terrible had to have happened to have affected him like this.

“Could you… _would you_ tell us what happened?” C’rizz asked quietly.

“Everyone died. I… I was the last one, the one who had to reset the Zone to the beginning. The only one to remember.”

“The last… Doctor, does that mean that you were the only person…” she trailed off, the blood draining from her face with the realization. “Does that mean we…” she looked at C’rizz again. He had evidently come to the same conclusion, based on the fact that he was blending quite nicely in with the bookshelf behind him.

The Doctor closed his eyes for a long moment. “Yes,” he whispered.

Charley sucked in a breath. No wonder he’d acted the way he had. Lord, she didn’t even have words. She stood up and walked over to him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. He squeezed back, wrapping both his hands around her one almost reverently.

“I thought I’d lost the two of you,” he said, looking from her to C’rizz and back. Then he pulled her into his arms, holding her close again. “Charley, I-”

“Shh, I know,” she interrupted softly, trying hard not to let all the swirling emotions get the better of her. “C’rizz, come here,” she said, louder, holding out an arm.

“Um… alright…” C’rizz hesitantly joined the group hug.

And it would be. Alright, that is. Charley knew it would, somehow.


End file.
